Hello, Little Brother
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times... to tell you I'm sorry for the things I've done and for breaking your heart. Seth finds that it's lonely at the top because of his own doing and seeks to make amends with his former best friend and lover. Inspired by Hello by Adele.


Hello, Little Brother

Seth Rollins was standing in a karaoke bar in Boston with some of his co-workers. He didn't know why he had decided to come really.

Natalya and Nikki were having fun taking turns with the microphone while a few superstars sat around at the empty tables cheering them on.

Seth was standing in front of the bar watching them. Sure he could go and pull up a seat at any of the tables and be welcomed. He glanced around at his choices. New Day, Jack Swagger, Kevin Owens, The Dudleys. Any one of those tables he would be welcomed at but tonight feeling welcomed and having easy meaningless conversation wasn't what he wanted. It wouldn't out the restless fire inside of him.

He desired more than casual friends. He wanted that deep belonging in a friendship that was all encompassing. Where his friend didn't have to ask him what he wanted. They would just know and Seth would know the same in return.

Seth shifted on his feet restlessly. His memory was gnawing at him. He had that sort of friendship once. Just over a year ago really. But he had squandered it away when his arrogance had gotten the best of him. There was rift now between him and that person and he knew that he had no one to blame for it but himself.

He paid his tab and left the bar without saying goodbye to anyone. They wouldn't miss him anyway.

He pulled the collar of his wool jacket up around his neck to fend off the bitterly cold Boston wind. His hotel was only a couple blocks away. He wouldn't be in the night air long.

The person whom he had most wanted to see hadn't been at the karaoke bar of course. Lately he never was where Seth was. He spent his every available moment with him. Seth's replacement. Seth never thought that he would have lost to his replacement yet here they were. But the toughest pill to swallow was to know beyond a shadow of a doubt he had brought it all on himself.

He had to let his arrogance and ego get the best of him. It had started out as just a storyline but allowed it to consume him. He allowed the praise of his talents to fill his head. His ego bursting with pride for being given the privilege to work closely with his childhood favourite superstar.

His arrogance only grew when he got the gold at Wrestlemania. He started dropping snide comments at this friend's position int the company. That he was the truly favoured one not his friend. More and more accolades were heaved upon him while his friend was squandered away in the midcard with meaningless feuds.

To his credit, his friend still tried to talk to him. His face lit up when Seth approached him but Seth dismissed him. He was the champion. He was a busy man. No time for small talk or old friends.

Seth shoved his hand into his jeans pocket, his fingers curling around his phone. It was at times like these that he missed him terribly. It was lonely at the top but because Seth had made it that way.

He was standing in front of his hotel now. Cellphone in hand and staring at the dark screen. He had tried calling him so many times already. They normally went to voicemail and Seth didn't leave a message. He didn't call to talk to himself.

Seth leaned against the wall as he pressed the screen for the familiar number. He placed the phone to his ear as it rang. One ring. Two. It was probably heading to voicemail as usual.

" Hello?"

Seth froze. Well this was unexpected. He honestly was quite unprepared for a response.

" Hello?"

It was one word but his voice sounded so good. So familiar. A longing ache coursed through his body.

" Little brother?"

Of course he knew it was him. He had caller identification along with everyone else in the free world. Little brother. There was something about being called that, that didn't sit right with him. He knew that it was a term of endearment but it still didn't sit right with him. He didn't think that it fit him anymore.

" Seth?"

He could hear the rustling of sheets in the background as if his friend was sitting up in bed. His concern for him came through in that single word.

" Hi." It's funny that was the only thing he could say when there were so many thoughts running through his mind wanting to get out.

" Is something the matter?"

Lots of things are the matter and all of them involve you, Seth answered in his head.

" Nothing. I ..." the cold Bostonian wind whipped around him. He didn't know how or if he finish that sentence.

Silence filled the air for a moment.

" Do you need to talk Seth?"

Seth nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see him.

" Yeah."

" Okay I'll see you before the show tomorrow. Will you... go back to sleep babe."

Seth's grip tightened around the phone. He knew that the last part of that sentence wasn't meant for him. It should have been though.

" Seth?" His smooth deep voice drew him back to reality as it always did.

" Yes Ro?"

" Will you be okay?"

He knew that tone. Roman would come and get him right now if he said that he needed him. But now was not the time. He could picture Roman now sitting up in bed with the sheet around his waist and Dean's arm thrown over him while he slept face down in the pillow. He didn't want roman to come to him with his replacement's scent lingering on him.

" Yeah I'll be fine." He will be now. He had something to look forward to tomorrow.

" Okay." Roman sounded relaxed now. " I'll see you tomorrow. Seth, get some sleep."

He smiled to himself in the darkness. That concern always made him feel good on the inside. " I will."

* * *

Seth paced around his private locker room. He was nervous. Roman was on his way here and he had no idea what he was going to say to him.

His impatience got the better of him. Roman should be here by now. He opened his locker room door and glanced down the hallway. He instantly regretted not staying inside. Roman was walking down the hallway but he was accomapnied by Dean.

Dean nodded and smiled at him. It was easy and friendly of course. Dean didn't know any better. They were still friends for all intents and purposes. And Seth supposed if they really got down to it that Dean was still one of the closet friends he had. Still that did nothing to absolve the jealousy he felt when he saw Dean giving Roman's hand a quick squeeze before he turned around and walked away. The way how Roman turned around briefly to watch him go was almost too much.

Roman smiled softly at him as he entered the room and Seth closed the door behind him.

Roman sat on the armrest of the small couch in Seth's room while the WWE Champion paced the room nervously.

Roman was finally here. He had his undivided attention. It was two hours until showtime yet his mind was drawing blank. He had no idea where to start.

" Seth?"

A few minutes of silence had gone by. Roman of course would wondering why Seth had wanted to see him if he wasn't going to say anything.

Seth slowly turned around faced him. He was already in his ring gear with his t-shirt thrown over it and so was Seth.

Of late Roman had opted not to wear his coloured contacts anymore and Seth was glad. Roman had beautiful, deep, piercing brown eyes that noticed everything about him but right now it unnerved him. Roman's face held a worried expression. His arms folded across his chest.

" Is everything okay?"

No everything was not okay and it hadn't been okay for a very long time. But Seth was never good at expressing himself and his feelings especially when it came to his shortcomings and things that the perceived that made him look weak. He had taken Seth Rollins' onscreen persona and made it into his real life one and it was ruining him on the inside and he didn't know how to stop it.

" Seth?" There was a softness in that voice now. Seth looked up and saw outstretched arms waiting for him and he didn't hesitate.

He dove into those arms and breathed out an audible sigh of relief as those strong arms held him tightly. His chin resting on Roman's shoulder as he held on to the other man just as tightly. Roman always knew what he needed and right now he needed this. To have them so close with their chests pressing against each other like how it used to be.

Seth's fingers slid through the soft hair at the nape of Roman's neck underneath his bun. He missed this closeness of the times when they used to travel together and he was free to touch Roman whenever he wanted.

Seth sighed softly against Roman's neck as the hug continued. Words could not express how good this felt to be held like this again after such a long time.

Roman's large hands were gently rubbing his back and he gelt his stresses leave him.

" What's the matter Seth? What's going on?"

Seth shook his head against Roman's neck. " Nothing." He lied. " I just miss this." Us! I miss us, Seth's mind screamed at him but he tried to ignore it.

Roman's hand rubbed Seth's back in a circular motion. " I missed this too." Seth's heart shouldn't have started racing at these words but it did.

" But we hardly see you lately. You're always so busy." Roman laughed softly. " But you're getting all those titles and accolades little brother and I can't be mad at you."

Seth bristled at those words, _little brother_. Was he nothing more in Roman's eyes.

Seth pulled back to look Roman in the face. " Why do you insist on calling me that?"

" Because that's now I think of you." Roman's brown eyes fixed on him. " As my little brother."

Seth sighed exasperatedly and broke away from the embrace turning his back to Roman and now he saw the empty lockers infront of him.

He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. " Is that all you see when you look at me?"

" What else am I suppose to see?"

Seth shook his head in disbelief but he still did not turn around. " Why are you acting as if there wasn't more between us?" Seth worried his bottom lip with his teeth. " Like if we didn't mean something to each other?"

He could hear Roman getting to his feet.

" Why are you acting as if you didn't throw that all away once Hunter broke you away from The Shield?"

That stung. It stung hard because it was the truth. Seth slowly turned around. It was time to face the music. This conversation was long overdue.

He shrugged his shoulders. " You're right." Shock quickly spread over Roman's face. He didn't blame him. Seth wasn't used to acknowledge any wrong doing on his part. " I acted like a total douchebag to you and for that I'm sorry."

A tense silence fell between the two men for a few moments until Roman spoke. " I'm not the only person you should be apologizing to."

Seth's jaw clenched tight drawing his mouth into a tight line. His hands instinctively balling up into tight fists. " What for? I didn't do anything to him."

Roman wasn't moved. " That's a lie and you know it." Seth felt his anger rising up in him. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He didn't want to be discussing _him_.

" Why should I be the one apologizing to him? He's the one that stole from me."

" Stole from you?" The incredulous look on Roman's face and the disbelief in his voice got to Seth. This wasn't going to end well. " Seth I'm not a piece of property."

" I didn't mean it like that." Seth attempted to smooth it over. " You know what I meant."

" Seth," Roman sounded tired. " We weren't actually together."

Seth's mouth dropped opened. " But you knew how I felt about you."

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. " Really Seth? It couldn't have been all of that deep. From the time that Hunter started whispering in your ear and telling you how good you were, you started strutting around here like if you were Vince McMahon and you had no time for the rest of us … including me."

" So because I was busy trying to build my career, you just let Dean waltz right in?"

" Waltz right in?" Roman repeated. " Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

Seth kept the defiant look on his face.

" You think that you're the only one here trying to build a career? We all are. But that doesn't mean that we forget who our friends are while climbing to the top."

" I didn't forget you."

" How many times did I call you and you said that you were busy? How many times Seth?"

Seth looked sheepishly at the ground. He knew that he couldn't answer that question. It had been way too many times to count.

Roman took Seth's silence as admittance that he had been right. " Dean isn't the reason why we grew apart Seth." Roman stepped closer to Seth who shuffled about on his uncomfortably trying to look everywhere but at Roman's face.

" Deep down you know that don't you?" Roman's keen brown eyes searched Seth's face for an answer.

Seth started to worry his bottom lip before he caught himself. He licked his lips nervously instead. " What if," hope lifting his voice half an octave, " I don't want us to be apart anymore? What if we could go back to what we had?" His eyes were fixed on Roman now. His breathing shallow as he awaited the verdict.

" Seth..." Roman slowly shook his head.

" You know that Dean and I have something now."

Seth swallowed hard at the bitter news. He knew that of course but he still hoped that there was a chance for them.

" So are you saying that you don't feel anything for me anymore?" Seth stepped to Roman so that their chests nearly butted. He wanted to be looking deep into Roman's eyes when he spoke.

Roman exhaled sharply and shook his head. " That's not a fair question."

" It is a fair question." Seth could feel his heart thudding hard against his chest. His fingertips were cold. He needed to know. His life depended on it. " Do you still love me Ro?"

The shock passed over Roman's face as if he couldn't believe that Seth just asked him that. He glanced up at the ceiling as if he was looking for an answer and then back at Seth placing his hands on his hips. " Don't do this Seth."

Seth felt as if his mouth had gone dry. " You don't love me?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

" I didn't say that." Roman was still looking at him but Seth could no longer read his face.

" You didn't have to." Seth closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears that were welling up.

" Seth..." that was all Roman said but Seth could hear the regret in his voice.

" Just go Ro." Seth opened his eyes but kept his gaze on the floor. The tears were teetering over the edge to fall but he willed himself not to do it in front of him.

" Seth, please." Roman placed a hand on Seth's shoulder but Seth took a step back so that the hand fell off.

" Roman just go. I need to prepare for the show." Seth turned around to face the lockers, his back to Roman.

He could feel Roman staring at him as the tears rolled silently down his face.

Finally he heard steps walking away and the door to his locker room opening and then closing.

As soon as he was alone, he exhaled deeply and dropped his body on to the bench. Big tears rolled down his face as he gasped sharply for air hurting his ribs. Roman no longer loved him. He loved Dean now and somehow he had to find a way to accept that.

* * *

Seth had no idea what he was doing here. He sat at the bar nursing his second beer as his old friend he was supposed to be catching up with was talking up a storm at the pool table.

He didn't know why Patrick had picked this place. It was seedy and bordering the wrong side of town. He had shot down all of Seth's selections , insisting that this place was better.

Seth snorted softly to himself. This place had a haze of cigarette and weed permeating it from the time that he had stepped through the door. He was certain that the smell had woven itself into his clothes and hair by now.

Seth swung around on his barstool to face the patrons who were mainly gathered around the pool table. He took another sip of his beer as he listened to Patrick talk big about how he was going to sink the next shot. He pointed his cue stick at a short, surly guy saying that he would have to pay up if he sank this. The guy only clicked his jaw and said nothing in response.

From what Seth could remember from when they hung out in the indies, Patrick was a pretty good pool player. He watched as Patrick leaned over the table, lining his cue stick up with the white ball. He gave it a confident tap. The eight ball ricocheted off the edge of the wood near the corner pocket. Patrick had missed.

Patrick smiled nervously as the short guy and another one that was above six feet tall and built like a tank approached him on both sides. Patrick was doing his best placate them. Seth knew this move. Patrick didn't have the money.

Patrick glanced at him and then took off running through the door. The two men hot on his heels.

" Fuck." Seth got off the stool and pulled a twenty out of his pocket and tossed it on the counter. It was way too much for two beers but he had to go help his friend.

He ran out the door and he immediately heard the sounds of scuffling and a fight in the alley behind the building.

" Hey!" The two men had Patrick on the ground and were kicking the shit out of him.

He tried to pull the short one off of Patrick but he got an unexpected hook landing right underneath his eye.

" Stay the fuck out of this." The short dude warned. He tapped the taller guy and he stepped away from Patrick who was curled up in a fetal position on the dank, dirty ground.

" Next time pay us what you owe us or you won't get off as easy." He hawked up a vile sounding phlegm ball and spat on Patrick. He tapped the man next to him on the arm. " Let's go."

As soon as the two men disappeared around the corner, Seth ran to Patrick to help him up. " Are you all right?"

" What the fuck man?" Patrick knocked Seth's hand off his shoulder. " Why didn't you pay him?"

Seth was flabbergasted. " Why the fuck should I pay him? How much do you owe?"

" Why the hell does it matter?" Patrick said standing up. " Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You're rolling in the dough. You can afford it."

Seth swallowed hard as he realized that his old friend saw him as nothing more than a meal ticket now.

Patrick had already walked off leaving Seth alone in the dark, piss smelling alley. His face started to throb from the punch and he decided it was best that he left as well.

By the time he made it back to the front of the bar, there was no sign of Patrick or the car they had arrived in. He had been abandoned in a city that he hardly knew on the wrong side of town. He started to walk. This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

Ten minutes later there was a downpour of rain and Seth was sheltering underneath an awning of a barbershop. He was soaked as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. His finger hovering over the name on the screen. He would come and get him. Seth reasoned to himself because deep down he felt that he still loved him.

Fifteen minutes later a silver SUV pulled up in front of the barbershop. By then Seth was thoroughly soaked and shivering.

He was grateful as he opened the door and got into the warm vehicle. His wet jeans stuck to him in the most uncomfortable manner as he sat on the leather seat and closed the door.

Roman was slowly looking him over before he moved off from the sidewalk. He kept glancing over at him while Seth pretended to be interested in looking out the window.

The tense silence didn't last long.

" So what the fuck happened to you?" Roman glanced at Seth and then back at the road.

Seth folded his arms in front of his chest. " I don't feel like talking about it." He was not in the mood for the lecture that would come if Roman found out what went down.

" You don't feel like talking about it?" Roman sassed him back. " Well you're shit out of luck because I do. You're wetter than a street dog and you have a nice bruise coming in under your eye. What the hell did you get yourself caught up in?"

" Nothing." Seth grumbled. He sank further down in the seat. Roman wasn't going to drop this. He could feel it. " I just went out with a friend for a couple of drinks."

" And what happened? Did this friend hit you?" Roman was looking at the road but Seth could tell that he was alert for his response.

" No." He didn't offer up any more explanation than that.

" Oh so is that all you're going to say?" Roman looked at him and then back at the road. " Let me guess. It's one of those loser friends of yours that you just won't drop."

" My friends aren't losers." Seth responded defensively.

" Really?" Roman put on the turn signal as he turned into the underground parking at the hotel. " Wasn't it not six months ago you got into a fight at another bar with another one of these friends..." Roman spat out the word as if it were venom. " And the dirtsheets got ahold of it and you came to Raw with a shiner around your right eye?"

Seth pressed his lips into a thin white line but said nothing.

Roman parked the car and turned off the engine. " Seth, you're the champion. You can't be out here running around with the same crew who keep on putting you in danger. You represent the company now. There's an image you have to protect."

" Well fuck! How does Vince's balls taste Ro? You sound just like his puppet."

Roman's eyes narrowed and Seth knew that he was pushing the other man's buttons and from the tightness of his jaw and how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel Roman probably wanted to slap the piss out of him.

" I'm tell you this," Roman's voice was deep and low. The words came out slowly and measured." because when you fuck up now. It doesn't just fall on you. It falls on the rest of us."

" I don't need to hear this." Seth unlocked his door and got out and slammed it shut. He hadn't taken more that four steps when a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

He could feel Roman's lips brushing against his ear as he dugged his fingers deeper into his skin through his wet clothes in the most uncomfortable and painful manner. " Like the fuck you don't." Normally under other circumstances those lips against his ear would be turning him on but now it sent the most unpleasant shiver down his spine. " You're a fucking selfish brat who only cares about himself and you don't care about how your actions affect other people."

Seth swallowed hard. Now he knew why Roman couldn't tell him that he loved him. He had only deluded himself into thinking that Roman would pick him up because he cared about him. No Roman had done it because he was thinking about the company's well being not his. His body felt as if it was going numb and it wasn't from the wet clothes that he was wearing. The numbness was from the realization of how Roman viewed him. He saw him as nothing more than a spoiled brat and that hurt him.

That thought had cut through him and left him with his feet fixed on the garage floor and his eyes staring off into darkness.

He was so deep in his thoughts when that he was startled when he heard Roman's voice ahead of him.

" Seth?"

He looked up and saw Roman holding the door to the hotel opened. " Come."

He followed Roman sheepishly without any protest into the hotel and onto the elevator. He allowed Roman to do everything including pressing the button in the elevator.

He followed Roman off the elevator and it was only when Roman took his keycard out of his wallet that it hit him that he was going to Roman's room and not his. This was humiliating enough as it.

" It's okay Ro. I...uh... I'm sure you and Dean don't want my company right now."

The door beeped opened.

Roman just looked at him with concern and a bit of fatigue on his face. " Dean isn't here."

Seeing the puzzled look on Seth's face, Roman continued. " He had a house show in a different town. He got a room there."

Roman stepped in the room and turned on the light and then he waited as Seth made up his mind and decided to come in.

Roman closed and locked the door behind him and then pointed in the direction of the bathroom. " Go and take a hot shower. You need to get out of those clothes."

He was right really. Seth took his shoes off in front of the door and then walked barefooted into the bathroom. As he shed the heavy wet clothes, he felt some weight lifting off his body. When he was nude he turned to look at the bathroom mirror above the sink. There was a terrible purple bruise forming underneath his eye. Luckily he had the next two days off and he hoped that it would go down a bit by then. Roman was right in a way. If he hadn't been with Patrick he wouldn't be sporting this bruise now.

He slid back the glass door and turned on the shower. The hot water felt inviting against his skin. He stepped in and allowed it to run all over him for a while before picking up the small bottle of hotel issued body wash. Maybe Roman did have a point. Maybe he did need to make some changes in his life.

He exited the bathroom with a hotel bathrobe on that was tied tightly around his waist. He had hung his clothes over the glass door of the shower hoping that they would dry a little.

Roman was sitting on the bed in a simple tank top and boxers. Sleep wear. He honestly look a bit defeated as he looked as Seth. Like a man who had ran out of all options and had no choice but to surrender to what ever was plauging him.

Seth sat next to him with a healthy distance between them. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. If he was spending the night or if Roman was about to kick him out.

" Are you still cold?"

Seth shook his head. " No I'm fine."

" I could go down to the vending machine and get you a cup of coffee if you'd like." He offered.

" It's okay Ro. I'm fine really." Seth looked down at his hands. He didn't know how to be himself now that he knew the reason why Roman no longer loved him. His selfishness had come with a price. One had he known the cost, he would not have paid.

There was a rustling of sheets and Roman moved closer to Seth. So close that their thighs touched side by side through the clothing material.

" Seth talk to me." His voice soft and a bit pleading. " I need to know what's going on with you."

Seth remained muted. So many thoughts and not a lot of coherence to them.

Roman gently shoved his shoulder against his. " Please."

Seth finally lifted his head to look at him. It was his Roman that was looking at him. Not the harsh one from before. But the Roman he used to spend countless hours together working out, travelling, going to dinner... making love. He missed him so much.

" Seth c'mon." His eyes boring into Seth's. " You used to tell me everything." Seth just looked at him. " You didn't use to be like this. What happened? You seemed to stop caring after you left The Shield."

Seth exhaled sharply. His damp hair clinging to the side of his face. " I wanted it all Ro." He looked back down at his hands. " I wanted the fame, the glory, the admiration. I wanted everything that being Champion entailed." He shook his head. " Including the envy. I loved having something that all of the guys in the locker room wanted." He laughed weakly. " I know it sounds stupid, a little sick even but it's almost like a rush you get knowing that you're at the summit while everyone else is still climbing."

" Wow," Seth sat up a bit straighter. " That sounds really pathetic saying it out loud."

One side of Roman's lips were curled up into a smile. " It does but I do get where you're coming from.

Seth smiled shyly back at him.

" But Seth," Roman rested his hand on top of Seth's and immediately he felt the warmth transferring from his body to him. " You worked hard to get to the top so why are you hanging around these losers that are only going to bring you down?"

Seth shrugged. " I don't know. In a way I guess I don't want to seem as if I forgot where I came from. That I think I'm too good for the indie crowd now." A soft chuckle followed. " It's crazy right? On one hand I like having people admire me and want what I have but on the other I don't want people to think that I've forgotten my roots."

" No one is saying that you have to forget your roots. Just pick better friends than those dumbasses." Roman said wisely.

" I guess." Seth tenatively curled his fingers around Roman's. " It's not the same though."

" As what?"

Seth faced him. " As what you and I had. I can't find it with anyone else."

" Seth." Roman didn't say anything else.

Seth leaned forward. " I miss you Ro."

Roman looked thoughtful. " Is that why you've been acting so weird because you've missed me? I'm always here, why didn't you come talk to me?"

" Because... you know, you've got him now." It was true. Dean had taken his place.

Suddenly Seth felt himself being pulled into a tight hug.

" But I'm still here." Roman rubbed his back.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman while resting his head in the crook of his neck. " I know."

" So why don't you come to me?"

Seth could smell Roman's light citrus aftershave on his skin. He had been this close to him in over a year. He could smell him. Feel the contours of his body against his. See the fresh new growth of his beard. He had missed this so much. " Because..."

" Because what?"

Seth thought about how he could answer this question. He didn't want to come right out and say it but yet Roman needed to know. Seth pressed forward a bit an brushed his lips against the base of Roman's neck. " I still want you." Seth then softly kissed his neck.

" Seth," Roman moved his hands to Seth's shoulders as if he was about to push him away. But Seth heard that trace of longing in his voice and he took it. He pressed another light kiss to center of Roman's throat. His fingers grasping the back of Roman's neck. A sharp inhale of breath and Seth was encouraged. Another kiss landed on the other side of Roman's neck.

A gentle trail of kisses followed up the side of Roman's neck. It felt so good to feel his skin beneath his lips once again.

Seth pulled back and Roman's pupils were dialated and his lids were at half mast. He wanted him. It was clear as day. He kept one hand at the back of Roman's neck while the other slowly drifted over a huge shoulder to rock hard biceps. Seth watched his hand as his fingers drifted over Roman's forearm stopping at his wrist.

" I miss us, Ro." Seth took a chance and straddled Roman's lap. The bottom of the robe parting as he spread his legs. His half hard member pressed against the crotch of Roman's pants. His arms encircling Roman's shoulders. He leaned in until his forehead rested against Roman's. He could see that Roman was thinking hard about his next move. But Seth wouldn't give him that luxury. He had to strike while Roman was still cooperating with him.

He softly brushed his lips against Roman's. He felt an arm tightening around his waist. Seth did it again. That bolt of chemistry that zipped through him hadn't been felt in a long time. He gave Roman a closed mouth kiss. Pressing his lips into the other man's daring him to move away but he didn't. Next Seth parted his lips slightly and sucked on Roman's bottom lip. He felt a hand tightening on his bath robe. He moved his lips up a few millimeters and kissed Roman's top lip in the same manner, enjoying the feel of Roman's moustache prickling his lips.

Then there were hands lightly tugging his hair and Roman was kissing him back. Opened mouth and heavy. As if he had been denied of kissing Seth for a long time and he was trying to devour him. A slick tongue brushed against Seth's lips and he immediately parted them. He was ready. Their tongues became reaquainted as the kiss deepened. Seth felt parts of him awakening that he had long forgotten. This was what he needed. To be close to Roman like this. Being just friends would never work for them.

Roman ended the kiss first. Regret slowly seeping over his features. " I shouldn't be doing this."

Seth pressed forward so that Roman could feel his hardness against his body. His lips lingering over Roman's. " I need you Ro." He rocked his hips against Roman's lap. " I need this."

The larger man's guard dropped. He seemed to have understood. Seth kissed him and it was instantly returned. It seems as if neither of them of them could get enough of kissing each other. It had been way too long. Nimble fingers untied his robe and Seth moaned softly as those same fingers stroked his skin before he pulled off the robe completely and dropped it on the floor.

Roman was looking at him as if he had never seem him naked before. There was such wonderment and delight on his face as his eyes roved Seth's body that he fell a little more in love with him. Roman was his he thought as he was laid down on his back as Roman planted hot kisses all over his body. Even if Roman no longer loved him, he had no qualms about him enjoying his body. No one he had fucked since him made him feel like this. His entire body was tingling as Roman's tongue licked at his hip dent before sucking a kiss on to it. He still remembered his spot.

Seth tugged at the straps of Roman's tank top and he got the hint. He pulled it over his head and dropped it somewhere on the ground. He paused for a moment and then removed his boxers as well. Seth was transfixed at the sight before him between Roman's thighs. It had been way too long.

Roman's body rested between Seth's legs as they kissed and caressed all over each other's bodies. Sounds of sweet sighs and savoury moans filled the air as they relearned one another. It was a delicious mix of newness and familiarity. Roman's cock was rubbing against his and Seth nearly came at the friction but he stubbornly held out for more.

Roman's tongue flicked at Seth's earlobe which was followed by a light nibble. " You wanna do this?"

Seth whimpered as Roman teasingly pumped his hips against him. " I need you so bad Ro... fuck!" Seth tightened his legs around Roman's waist.

He heard a drawer being pulled opened but then he got distracted by a deep kiss from his partner. Next thing he knew, there was a slick, lubed finger inside of him. That felt good but he needed the real thing. " Hurry up Ro."

Roman gave a short laugh. " You were always greedy for cock."

Seth rolled over head on the mattress to look at him. " Only yours." He felt two fingers inside of him now stretching him. " Yours always made me feel so good."

" The things you say Seth." Roman looked as if he was fighting with himself for a bit. He withdrew his fingers and slathered his cock with the lube. Seth noticed that Roman was taking him bare. He normally was a stickler for condoms but he probably wanted this just as bad as Seth's did.

He placed Seth's right leg over his shoulder and pressed the head of cock into Seth's entrance.

" Fuck Ro." Seth panted as he entered him. Roman's cock felt as if it was stretching him to the limit and Seth loved it. Once Roman was in he took his time at first and started to pump his hips slowly in and out of Seth. God this felt so fucking good. With every single stroke, Roman brushed against prostate. He wasn't going to last long under these circumstances.

" Does it feel good baby?" Roman kissed Seth's shoulder as his thrusts increased. Baby. That's what Roman used to call him when they were whatever they were back then. Not little brother.

" You know I love the way how you fuck me." Seth responded. That was the absolute truth. No one did it better in Seth's book.

Roman kissed him and his hips sped up with his balls slapping loudly against Seth's ass.

Seth couldn't hold back anymore. He felt the tension in his loins break and he was coming with a whole host of expletives laced with Roman's name on his lips.

" God, you're so fucking beautiful when you come." Roman hissed into Seth's ear before he let go himself. Seth felt the hot seed coating his walls. A thin sheen of sweet sticking both bodies together.

As their racing heartbeats started to return to normal. Roman rolled off him on to the bed. " Imma go get some towels in a second. Let me just catch my breath."

" It's okay." Seth eased over and rested his head on Roman's chest. They just had amazing sex and he didn't want to move. He wanted time to stop right here so that he could stay with Roman like this forever.

Eventually Roman went for the towel and they both cleaned themselves up. Before Seth could ask, Roman wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close. Seth closed his eyes as he smiled to himself. He guessed that he was staying the night afterall.

When he woke up the following morning, Roman was not in bed. He sat up and looked around and saw that his clothes had been folded neatly at the foot of the bed. They looked as if they had been properly laundered and dried. Maybe this was Roman's way of telling him to get lost before he came back. The magic of the night was over.

As Seth was pulling his shirt over his head, Roman entered the hotel room holding a tray. It contained two cups of coffee.

" You're up." He smiled at Seth. " I'm not used to you sleeping late."

" Guess I was pretty tired." Seth was feeling a bit awkward.

Roman placed the tray down on the small table. He came over to Seth and gently cupped his face with his large hand. " That bruise doesn't look too bad now. Should be almost gone by the weekend."

This was too much. Roman so close to him. Touching him. His senses were going into overdrive. " I still love you Ro." He blurted out. He just had to say it. Had to put it out there.

Roman's thumb rested against his cheek. " I know."

Seth's heart fell a bit. He had to face the truth. " I know that you no longer love me but -"

" Who told you that?" Roman cut him off.

" Ro come on. You couldn't answer me back at my locker room and last night you told me that I was a selfish brat." Seth looked him in the eye. " You can admit it. You know it's true."

But Roman shook his head. " No it's not." He licked his bottom lip. " I still love you Seth." Seth's heart nearly stopped beating. He couldn't believe his ears.

" What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

" I still love you." Roman's thumb softly caressed his cheek. " Just because I don't like some of the things that you do and how you've been acting it doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Seth smiled broadly. Roman still loved him. He took the iniative and kissed Roman first. It was a slow, deep kiss and when they pulled apart both of their lips were red.

But Roman was looking at him somberly. " Seth, I love you but Dean..." he trailed off.

Embarrassment and the feeling of his heart breaking again quickly killed all of the euphoria from moments ago. " But you're in love with Dean."

Roman nodded.

" But last night," Seth tried desperately one last time.

" It was amazing." Roman finished for him. " But we can't live in the past Seth."

Seth pulled away from him, crestfallen. He would have done anything to be with Roman but he had moved on and in his own way he was telling Seth to do the same.

" I have to go." Seth mumbled out. He didn't have to say it. He glanced at the coffee cups. He was certain that one was for him but he didn't feel like quenching the dryness that had taken over his throat. Roman didn't try to stop him as he left and he felt even more alone when the door closed behind him and he was standing alone in the corridor.

As he pressed the button for the elevator to come to take him to his floor, Seth wondered how warm would his championship belt keep him at night.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this tale. Please let me know if you do.


End file.
